


Kings Road Academy

by orphan_account



Category: Diablo III, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Have you ever wondered about the door at the far end of a hallway in your school that you are certain never leads anywhere? Well what if I told you that that door doesn't lead to a storage closet but to a different realm? A school, a place, for children who are between. Between what? Between realms. Between worlds. What would you do then?





	1. The Other School

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the plot and my characters.

You would never truly notice it at first. How students show up on the first day of school then just aren't seen again. No one really has the energy to care, and if they do its written off as they moved. You probably would never even notice that one door at the end of the hallway no one enters but at the end of the year students leave from. It wouldn't even cross your mind that behind that door there's a different school. A school for other worlds.   
  
But no, your mathematic equations that are due in five minutes are much more important. Or perhaps your doing the essay you forgot about for five nights in a row. So you don't have time to worry about that school or anything related to it, besides it's too far out of your reach any way.   
  
But if perhaps one day you find yourself wondering about what exactly is behind that one door or where those students go. Then, perhaps, one day you'll go through that door. And if you did, if you found yourself at the Other School, then you would be greeted with open arms and welcoming smiles.   
  
So come, there is no need to be afraid. And when that day comes I will welcome you as a student of Kings Road School for Other Worlds.


	2. The Door at the end of the hallway

_At the far end of an abandoned hallway does a simple door open only a crack. White light shimmers through the opened door as a single bell rings._  
  
_Throughout the school students rush out of classes, books carried and names called out over the noise in the halls. The day was like every other, nothing was out of the ordinary. So no one noticed the strange light that the door emitted._  
  
_It stood open for days on end, no one entering and no one leaving just the same white light from beyond the door. And if it hadn't been discovered by a girl with purple hair, perhaps it would have closed on its own. Perhaps the events of the next year could have been avoided. But that is speculation and my tale sits waiting. But would you be willing to hear it?_  
  
"Fuck this goddamn school. Thirty question is Calculus, two essays, another forty questions from Physics and it's all due tomorrow? What the hell are these teachers thinking?" Eyebrows crease together as a girl walks down the hallway. "And now I have to go find that fucking teacher. What was his name? Oh whatever." It was the last place for her to look, down the hallway no one went. And to her surprise, as most of the doors were locked or shut, did she find one door open.  
  
Curiosity claimed her quickly as she spared a peak through the door. On the other side sat the same hallway she had just walked down. Twice she blinked before pulling herself fully through the door. "This so isn't possible. Maybe it's just a section that's been closed off? But that wouldn't make any sense to the outside of the building... Hello? Anyone around?"   
  
When no one answered her, she found herself walking out the other hallway. That however was the only piece of the school that looked like a copy of her old one. The hall that connected the hallways was open, with parts of it floating? The girl blinked several times trying to see if she was just hallucinating. When that didn't work she sighed. Just what had she gotten herself into?


	3. Paris Heights

The bell rang just like it had in her old school, and just like the other school, had students rushing out of class. No one stopped to stare at the girl with purple hair. Obviously that hadn't been an anomaly, as she quickly found out when a group of orcs came out of a classroom.  
  
No one else stared at them as they passed and before long the last of the stragglers were inside different classrooms. Deciding that this was all a very weird dream, she turned to go back down the hallway she came out of. Only to find that in the rush between classes she had been dragged along and was bow horribly lost.   
  
"Goddammit. How am I supposed to make it out of this dream now?" Picking a direction, the girl walked and walked, until she was fairly certain she was no farther from her goal, if anything she was farther. The rest of the day passed much like her first hour in the weird school and by the time night fell she was no less lost. Pulling her knees up to her chest she sat along the wall as the moon slowly rose.  
  
"Ahem. All students should be in their dorms by now Ms?" Paris looked up sharply at the teacher in front of her before standing up against the wall.  
  
"Oh um. Heights. Paris Heights. But I don't actually-" The teacher cut her off with a wave of her hand raising an eyebrow at Paris.  
  
"What, you dont have your dorm number yet? It was mandatory that you pick that up, Ms. Heights. Follow me." With a wave of the teachers hand Paris was beckoned forward to follow her.  
  
"But I'm trying to tell-" Before they got much further Paris spoke up again. She couldn't get a dorm, she had a family on the other side. She needed to get back to her own school.  
  
"Please no speaking. Many of the dorms are around here, and most don't like to be disturbed." It was a few for minutes before they reached an office like room. A desk sat in the middle of the room with filing cabinets on either side. At the teachers raised eyebrow, Paris took the only other seat in the room.  
  
 "Now since you are so very late at picking up a dorm room you won't be able to room with any of your friends. Now a space in the girls dorm... Ah. Here we go. One space left, very lucky. You'll be in room 416 with Ms. Heather and Ms. Andrews. Do remember Ms. Heights that today was the only free day on uniforms. You will be required to wear them during class tomorrow. Off with you." The teacher, who's name had been written on the placard as Mrs. Daniels, turned her back to Paris going towards the filing cabinets.  
  
"I don't know where that is?" Paris had her hand half raised as she asked the question. She had gotten lost enough as it was. She didn't need to be more lost finding her dorm room.  
  
"Out this door, turn left. Follow the numbers from there. 416 is likely to be somewhere closer to the other end of the Hall." Following the teachers instructions Paris headed left down the hallway slowly. Perhaps tomorrow she'd be able to find her way back to the hallway. She did need to get home after all, her parents were probably already worried sick about her.   
  
True to Mrs. Daniels word, room 416 was closer to the other end of the hallway. A sharp knock on the door had it opened by a short girl with dark brown hair and almost grey skin.  
  
"What do you want? It's nearly eleven and everyone needs to be in their dorm. So, go away." Her voice sounded almost like a mouse had breathed in sulfur hexaflouride. Coughing to prevent herself from starting to laugh Paris answered.  
  
"Oh um... Mrs. Daniels said that as this room had an extra space I'd be rooming here?" The girl glared at her for a second before opening the door wider.  
  
"Oh for.... Fine. Get in here. Your bed is the one closest to the bathroom. Your set of drawers is the one at the end of the bed. Uniforms are inside. Now if you'll excuse me, some of us need to get some sleep." With that the girl stormed off into a side room leaving Paris to close the door quietly.  
  
"Sorry about her. Emma is a bit particular. Don't worry too much about if she doesn't like you, alright? What group are you in?" A different girl from the bed on the other side of the room spoke up, her red hair half covering her face.  
  
"Uh well you see the thing is, I don't actually go here... I just walked through the door and shit happened." The red head shook her head at Paris frowning ever so slightly.  
  
"Thats where your wrong unfortunately. The minute you go through the door your automatically a student. I don't know who made the stupid spell cause shit like this can happen but it's in place. So, according to the door your a new student. Congrats. You'll be in my group then. Group 6. You'll meet the teachers tomorrow. For now get some sleep." Sensing the dismissal from the girl Paris headed over to the bed closest to the bathroom. She was quiet as she changed into the sleepwear in the drawers before crawling into the metal framed bed.  
  
"I never caught your name?" Before the lights went off Paris caught the red heads eyes.  
  
"Oh. Right, well I'm Heather. That's it. The girl who opened the door is Emma Andrews. She gets the last name from her dad. You are?" Heather and Emma. Her new roommates. And one of them hated her, she was sure of it as Emma came back into the room growling.  
  
"Paris. Paris Heights. Night Heather." And with that Paris headed off into dream land hoping that she'd wake up the next morning in her own room.


End file.
